A mother's work is never done
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Ciel's point of view. Life as a demon mother as told through the thoughts of Ciel Michaelis. No flames
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, mommy are you awake?" I hear Rachel call in tears.

"Yes I'm up." I reply though at this hour I wish I wasn't.

"I am so sad, I dreamed that a monster come and it took you and daddy and we were all by ourselves without anyone to hug us when we cried for you and you did not come back!" One look at her face told me she had been crying for a while.

"Rachel,that's not going to happen,I promise." I comforted her as best I could.

"You promise the monster will never get you and daddy?' She sobbed, my heart broke. My poor little girl.

"I promise Rachel." She climbs in bed beside me, tears still falling from her eyes.

"can I sleep here mommy?" She pleads, I'm powerless to refuse her when she's crying.

"Alright, just this time, it'll be time to get up soon anyway." She snuggles into me and I smile. I don't regret having my children, but sometimes I regret how early they wake. I may be a demon, but I still enjoy sleeping. When it comes to my children, sleep doesn't matter. I put their needs before my wants. This is the consequence of being a mother, but in truth, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

It can be difficult at times but if I had to do it over, I wouldn't mind. I've been the queen's guard dog, an Earl,none of it meant anything to me really. Being here now, being a mother to my children is my favorite job. Even above being Sebastian's mate though I love him with all my heart.

I hear people say that a mother's work is never done,it's not. From the time I wake up to when I make it to bed, most nights I lay awake though.

So many things go through my mind, Sebastian has to lie beside me, holding me in his arms and assuring me that everything is fine or I don't sleep. When I do drift off, it's not for long. I'm up checking on the children, feeding Angelina and Kathryn or talking to Sebastian about our family.

When you're a mother, it's not easy to stop worrying or thinking about what still needs done at the end of the day. But I love my family and this is the life I chose. I wouldn't chose any different.

Yes it can be stressful, but when I hold my children,hear them calling and have their arms around me, I know it's worth it


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama, can I read with you?" Evian asks later that afternoon while I'm trying to get Angelina to calm down.

"After the twins are asleep." I promise. Sebastian and I have been reading to our children since they were 's convinced that they'll grow up loving Shakespeare's plays. I've watched them while he's reading and it only holds their interest for the first two or three pages. They sit still not wanting to"make him sad"as they say.

"Is baby Angel sad again?" He moves closer to get a better look at his sister.

"Yes Evian. She's having a difficult day."

"Poor baby Angel. You are loved, you should not be sad. Babies are good things and you are a baby so you are good. Please be happy." He carefully kissed the top of her head. I don't know how my children got to be so close and loving with each other, Sebastian and his brother fight all the time and I never had any siblings. Maybe that's why I don't understand.I'm not complaining, they have their days when they fight or argue but Sebastian says it's normal.

"Mommy!" I hear Vincent scream as he runs to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask I try not to sound too worried and scare him.

"Rowan bit me!" He sobbed holding out his arm. I can clearly see the bite mark and the small dot of blood where his tooth broke the skin.

"Rowan, come here now." I call, I know he's hiding in the hallway, he does that when he knows he's in trouble. I lay Angelina in her cradle and sit Vincent down to take care of his arm.

Rowan enters slowly with his head down.

"Over here, in front of me." I tell him. Evian moves to comfort Vincent.

"yes Mum?"

"Did you bite your brother?" He doesn't reply.

"Rowan Daniel, do you hear me talking to you?" He nods without looking up.

"when I talk to you, you look at me and when I ask a question you answer. Did you bite your brother?" I ask again more sternly.

"Yes. But he tried to take Lovey, he said he would let the puppy way him." I sigh.

"Vincent, are you being mean to Rowan?"

"He said that I am not allowed to have a cupcake after dinner."

"Vincent, Rowan, your father and I told you about fighting. If you have a problem with each other, what do you do?"

"come to you or dad." They both answer.

"That's right, because you both had a hard time following the rules, you both need to go to your rooms, I'll call you when you can come down.

They turn and begin their walk to the stairs.

"Baby."

"Brother biter." I hear them hiss.

"Silently, don't make me come over there!" I shout back and they become quiet.

"Mama, will you read with me now?" Evian holds out the book to me. I glance over at my now sleeping daughter. I take the book and begin to read, it's the kitten story, they take after Sebastian a bit when it comes to cats.

So much so that I allowed Rachel to keep one she and Sebastian adore the thing she's named"kitty"I am not exactly thrilled with the idea but sometimes being a mother means that you have to put your children's wants before your comfort.

There's a lot that needs sacrificed for them but I don't mind. I love my children above anything else. After reading the short story, I call Vincent and Rowan back. They stand in front of me with their heads down.

"Do you understand why I sent you to your rooms? I ask sternly.

"Because I bit brother Vincent and that was very bad." Rowan replied.

" I was mean to Brother Rowan."

"That's right, it's important to your father and I that our children get along. Vincent, Rowan is younger than you,you should be setting a good example for him. Trying to take his things isn't nice at all. Rowan, do you understand that biting your siblings won't do you any good, it only gets you into trouble?"

"Yes mum."

"Good, now turn to each other." I watch as the boys follow my instruction.

"Tell each other you're sorry."

"sorry brother." The boys say in unison. Rowan reaches out to Vincent ,pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay brother. I forgive you."Rowan said.

"I forgive you too." The children turn to me.

"Mum, we are sorry, will you still love us both?" I hold out my arms and hold them close.

"I'll never stop loving you, you just have to try to be nicer to each other. It makes me sad to see you not getting along." I explain gently.

"we don't mean to make you feel sad, we will be good." Vincent promises as he grabs onto my jacket and lays his head on my shoulder. The children seem to find comfort in doing this.

"I know you don't." Rowan looks at me.

"How can you know?" He asks. I smile and kiss the top of his head.

"Because I'm your mother,mothers know these things."

"All the time?"

"Yes Rowan, even if you don't say it, I'd know." He grabs my jacket as well, resting his head on my other shoulder.

"I love you Mum." He says.

"I love you too Rowan. Very much."

"me too mommy, I love you." Vincent cries, he holds on tighter and I know he feels a little left out.

"I love you very much Vincent. You are my favorite Vincent in the whole world." He raises his head and smiles.

"You make my heart happy mommy." He says as mine , sometimes my children fight and at times it can be difficult, but i love them more than i ever thought i possibly could.

it's in moments like these that I know how lucky I am to have this life. I would do anything for my children, i would die for them in a heartbeat. Each one is a precious gift.

"Mama?"

"Yes Evian?" He joins the hug.

"I love you too, you are the best Mama ever.

"And i love you Evian." Sebastian looks on from the doorway, a smile quickly forms on his face.

In our contract days, i never would have thought that he could feel as much love as he shows us, we were both different a mother changed me, it wasn't an easy adjustment to make, but i wouldn't want my life any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mum...mum?" Rowan tugs on my sleeve as I make Kathryn's bottle. I look down at him.

"what?" I ask gently placing the lid on the bottle and handing it to Sebastian.

"I want to tell you something important." I wait a moment but he didn't continue.

"Alright, what do you want to tell me?"

"I love you." He answers with a smile, I smile back.

"I love you too Rowan."

"I need to tell you something else, I'm glad you let me be your baby, and being there to protect me lots."He wraps his arms around me.

"I'm glad you feel that way." I reply and lift Kathryn into my arms.

"Mum, can I see her, I love baby Kathryn." I sit down and Rowan climbs up beside me and looks at his sister grinning.

"Hello Kathryn, do you remember me, I'm Rowan, I'm your big brother." Kathryn gazed up at him as she drank. I love my children and I'm glad they're able to love each other.

"Can I please hug her mum?" He asks hopefully and I can't possibly refuse his request.

"gently, remember she's very little." My heart melts when my son rests his head on Kathryn's for a second or two before kissing the top of her head. Kathryn giggles and reaches out to him.

"Mum, she likes me, look she's happy to have hugs."

"I see that, I think she wants you to feed her." Rowan's crimson eyes light up instantly.

"Mum, could I please, I will be very careful with her and I will not be mean." I smile at him.

"I don't see why not, sit down the right way and I'll help you." Rowan nods and sits as I've asked. I reposition myself and instruct him on how to hold the baby.

"I'm going to put her head on your arm, hold her close to you, the rest of her can be on the chair but her head has to be on your arm, then you tilt the bottle and let her drink." I help him position her and watch him feed her.

"Mum, I'm doing it, I'm feeding baby Kathryn, look at me I'm helping!" He beams with pride. I also feel my heart fill with the same emotion. I find myself feeling grateful that the camera is on the stand . I can't resist taking a photograph of my children. As i take it, At the last possible second, Rowan grins widely and shows his teeth and Kathryn smiled up at him. I hope it turns out.

"I'm very excited Mum, I'm happy to have my sisters and brothers."

"I'm glad." It's not long before I hear Vincent shouting for me.

"Mommy!" He cries out sorrowfully.

"What's wrong Vincent?" I shout back.

"Puppy is trying to eat my toys!" I sigh and take Kathryn from Rowan who bows his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Rowan, but I have to go rescue those toys." I say putting Kathryn in her bed.

"Oh. Can I help?"

"Rowan, I don't know what you can do, I just-" tears filled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll get them away from Pluto and you take them to your room."

"Okay,I can do it!" He jumps into my arms and we begin the quest to save the toys.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I became a demon, in my spare time I enjoyed reading. It was a nice escape from my own harsh reality. In my books, there were no parents being killed, no children were taken and forced into cages, no demon butlers who made it a point to tease me before going on to perform his tasks, no incompetent servants who break everything they touch or kill every plant in my garden, no one to ruin dinner with a flamethrower to make it Cook faster' in all fairness and although you'll never hear me say it, I love my servants, they're just as much my family as my children are. Sebastian likes to tease me about how I seem to have adopted them, finny mostly.

Now that I'm a demon, I have hardly any time to spend reading, and as a mother, even less. But I made the decision to bring them into the world and care for them, Sebastian and I often disagree on what that means. He tells me I'm too much of a mother sometimes and I don't understand what that means honestly. Our children aren't big enough to care for themselves, isn't it my job to care for them?

The biggest argument lately has been feedings.

"Mommy?" I hear the small voice next to me, I thought since it was nap time I could again escape into the world of literature but no matter where I am, even lost in a good story, my little ones always find me and pull me back into reality.

"What are you doing out of your room?" I ask reaching over to the stand to take a sip from my glass.

"Mommy, I am not very sleepy today, are you having lunch time now?"Vincent asks.

"Yes. You should be taking a nap,if you can't sleep I still want you to rest quietly so you don't disturb your brothers and sisters." I replied gently.

"Mommy, can I have some too?"Vincent points to the glass in my hand. I hand it to him and he sips then looks at me waiting for permission to continue and if course I give it.

He drinks just about half of it and hugs me.

"I love you Mommy, you are the happiest thing in the world." I can't help but smile. Being a 'happy thing' is just my children's way of telling me that they love me. one of many actually.

"Thank you Vincent. That's a very nice thing to say. It makes me happy to hear that." I tell him still holding him in my arms. Vincent rests his head on my shoulder and grabs onto my shirt. The children have been doing that since they were babies,it brings them comfort and security. I just enjoy holding onto them. I carefully rock my son it's my hope that he falls asleep and I can take him to his room.

I glance over to the door way and notice Sebastian looking at me, he seems upset but I don't want to put Vincent down to ask. These moments are precious and one day they'll grow up and not want to spend time with me and they'll be too big to carry.

When I finally get him to bed and return to read my book, I find Sebastian waiting for me, his arms are crossed over his chest and there's a look of concern on his face.

"You and I need to talk." He tells me sternly. I already know what he wants to say. I sit down with a sigh.

"Go on." I tell him wanting to get it over with.

"Ciel,you know how much I love you and our children, part of that is wanting my family to be healthy. I know you love our children just as must as I do but please understand that you cannot -Half a feeding is fine as a small snack but you can't keep giving -"

"They're little and I'm their mother I'm taking care of them, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"yes, you are an amazing mother but you need to eat too,do you remember how ill I was?"

"Yes. But I'm not outright refusing to eat like you did."

"there have been days that you don't eat at all and feed all six children and myself, when you finally do eat one of our children who must I remind you have breakfast, lunch, dinner and several snacks throughout the day everyday come to you and ask for yours, then you give it to them. Not only that but you try to get through the day on sometimes less than half a glass or you don't eat breakfast or lunch because they are asking you for it." I know he's worried about me, I don't know how to make him understand how this affects me as their mother. How do I deny them if they're hungry?

"I know you worry about me, I've always given you more enough reasons to unfortunately and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. You have to try to understand that it's different for me being their mother."

"Please explain that to me." Sebastian uncrossed his arms, his tone was now softer and I knew he genuinely wanted to know my thoughts.

"The knowledge that they eat doesn't matter when they come to me and ask for mine, all I see in the moment is that my little one is hungry and I can't turn them away, they're my children and to think of them being hungry and to know I have something they need, it's -I won't let them be without something like that,I can't." I tell him honestly.

"you're telling me that you see them eat and yet you still think they absolutely without a doubt need to take yours?"

"I told you, it's different for a mother, you can see that but in the moment I can only think they're hungry or it comforts them somehow and what sort of mother would I be to them if I told them no?"

"You would still be one hell of a mother, you're right, it's truly different because all though I would give my life for my family if they've just eaten I feel that I could tell them to wait. Perhaps that's why they run to you,I could always sense things from my parents when I was their age. I just want you to know how important you are to me, if something happened to you Ciel, I wouldn't know what to do. You and the children are my entire world."

I stand up and make my way over to my mate and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm alright, you don't have to worry." I tell him but I know he will anyway. He returns the hug.

"I love you so much Ciel, if I said this every minute of everyday for the rest of our lives it would never be enough to show you just how much. You gave me a beautiful family and a wonderful life.I don't ever want to lose you."

"Sebastian, I promised you I'd always be with you twice officially, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too We have our arguments now and then but it's always going to come back to this, I'm happy here and you made that happen for me. I have my family, even the people I never thought I'd ever see again." We held onto each other for a while before I let go. He placed his palm on my cheek and smiled looking into my eyes. I lean into his hand.

"Everything I give to you Ciel, I give out of love. Demons very rarely have the sort of love and closeness we share. In all my years of life I have only ever seen a similarity with my parents who have a bond so strong nothing can break it. I never thought I'd share such a love when I found a mate of my own, you were willing to be mine even before I mentioned that I am the prince. I, who you once saw as a butler and -" I kissed him lovingly to quiet him.

"I wouldn't have cared if you truly were a butler, your love for me is and always has been one of the strongest feelings I've known. That's enough for me." It's true, If Sebastian's title in hell would have been anything else,if he asked me to I would be with him forever. One of the many interesting things about my Sebastian has to be his eyes. Anyone can easily see that they're crimson but if you were to look closely into them,there's a gentleness in them, now that I think of it the few times as a human when he would look at me while he held me in his arms, through his teasing that softness had always been there. I was blind to it and many of the gestures he gave that had nothing to do with our contract.

"At the very least Ciel, if you feel that you must give our children your meal, come to me so I can replace it, please promise me you will."

"You shouldn't -"I begin but he uses my own trick against me and presses his lips to mine.

"If you are capable of feeding seven multiple times a day, I can manage giving you what you need." He said.

"I promise."

"I do hope you know that I brought it up because I want you to be well, I've come too close to losing you far too many times."

"I know. I just wish you would -"

"Mum, I'm hungry." Rowan cries rubbing his eyes. He must have had a bad dream.

I look to Sebastian and he sighs.

"Go on Ciel, I'll take care of it." I give him a faint smile as I invite Rowan over and he climbs into my arms to drink. The children don't do this often but I can't resist cuddling them when they do.

Sebastian shakes his head.

"You're such a mother." He teases.

"If I am, it's your own fault, I only started acting like a mother when I got with you." I fire back.

"You had the opportunity to say -" Rowan giggles through his tears.

"Mum and dad, you're so funny!" He says finishing off what's left in my , my baby is asleep in my arms and as I look down at him, a smile crept onto his face and he snuggles into me,melting my heart.

Sebastian kisses my head and fills up the glass once more.

"I'll take him, you should eat something, keep your strength up so you can enjoy our children they need their mother." He whispers. I reluctantly give him our son and sit back to eat. I despised the road that brought me here. The loss of my parents,it broke my heart and I think after I had made the contract with Sebastian, There were times I would purposely put myself in a situation where I could be killed hoping that somehow he would fail and I could be rid of my feelings but now I see that if he had, I would've missed out on this life, as difficult as it was for me, I would never have had my children and Sebastian - I'd hate to think what would have happened to him if he had. My family is worth it,every struggle,all the pain I felt,Sebastian's given me everything and asked very little of me.

I always thought that hell was a frightening place and demons were purely evil,but not my mate,and I'll always be thankful to Alois for the contract he made with Hannah that day, it's a strange thing to be grateful for yes, but I would never have found out what it was like to have this. I'll have to remember to tell him that when he visits tomorrow and to thank him for coming to get me when I nearly lost my mate. It's hard to think of my life ending up any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

I believe in love at first sight. I've fallen in love each time I linked with my children and again the first time I held them in my arms. It's absolutely incredible looking back to before I got pregnant with Evian, I never believed I could love such a tiny being as much as I do. Since then the feelings of joy and love I have for my children have only gotten stronger.

In truth, I hated being pregnant but I enjoyed linking and of course holding the baby for the first time afterward. I never told Sebastian that I didn't like it and never will because any time it was brought up, I would make sure he knew what was important,that I wanted the baby. After my Evian was born I knew how wrong I had been about not wanting a family in the first place. I didn't have faith in myself as a mother but apparently my newborn son had every confidence in me as did Sebastian.

Soon after Evian turned a year, Sebastian and I decided to add Rachel and Vincent to our family and I learned just how much a mother's love affects the children. When I nearly died after giving birth to my little terror twins, they refused to accept it. They wanted me to be with them and they along with Sebastian and a few others brought me home, I'm grateful for Madame Red for looking after them and tell her that often.

After Vincent and Rachel, I told Sebastian that three was quite enough but that Christmas baby Rowan entered our lives, he was different from our first three, though it's true that he's technically my nephew and because of his own parents,Sebastian and I made the decision to adopt him and raise him as our own. The second he was in my arms, I felt no different than if I held my own. There had never been any question as to where my youngest son belonged. I already loved him.

Angelina and Kathryn, they came to us and only added to our joy. Yes, I Ciel Michaelis once known as Ciel phantomhive, the queen's guard dog,the earl who forgot how to smile,I have found joy in my children. It's been a struggle with Angelina who reminded me of Madame Red quite a lot during our linkings, our angry child. I know that one day my baby girl will be able to control her feelings of anger. She's making progress and no longer growls at Sebastian when he's close to me,it was explained that because I am her mother and because she was growing inside me, she believes me to be hers and in a way that's true but she doesn't like sharing me.

My little Kathryn is the shy one. She loves our family but anyone outside of that she doesn't take well to. She's a sweet child and like Rachel, I can see her being a little version of Lizzy. My love for my children is like nothing you can imagine unless you become a mother. Before them the phrase 'love at first sight ' was just a silly saying with no meaning. Being a mother really changed that for me.

I can't understand how demons do it, they have no regard for little ones. As I said I hate being pregnant but my children are worth my suffering. I love how Sebastian is genuinely happy to hear that I'm going to have a baby , his smile and excitement over the tiny child inside me makes it easier and it means the world to me. After Angelina and Kathryn, we decided that six was enough but sometimes I see that Sebastian is saddened by it and it breaks my heart when he's unhappy. I love my mate.

Not many mothers can say that their mate understands that sometimes you just need time to yourself, being a parent is a full time job and there's no time to slow down. Once you decide to have a family you give up a lot. Sebastian knows that it can be hard it can be for me and usually sets a day or two aside for me to visit with my family uninterrupted or to take a trip into town with Alois and Lizzy just to relax. Even then I can't stop thinking about the children.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Lizzy asks me worriedly.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Alois looks at me skeptically.

"You did it again, you're supposed to be relaxing, that's the whole purpose of the day." He says.

"I know it is, but so much still needs done at home and I just can't get it out of my mind."

"Sebastian can handle all that, he's -"

"Logically I know that, but he has those lessons with his father to worry about."

"He took the day off, he doesn't have to worry about it today."

"Then there's the children's toys that I promised I'd mend."

"He can do that too."

"and if they're hungry, I should be there in case they're hungry and -"

"That's what their father's for, do you do this all the time when you go out?" Alois asked shaking his head.

"Don't you, you have Lenora at home."

"That's right, but Naveen is there too and he is her father after all. Just because you're the mother doesn't mean everything has to be on you."

"But let's say they're hungry, Sebastian isn't used to feeding them all so much, he does it when I need a break from it but what if -"

"What if everyone's just fine and Sebastian has it under control?" Alois points out.

"What about the -"

"Ciel, even mothers need time." Lizzy says with an encouraging smile.

"I feel terrible about leaving Sebastian to care for them on his own, what if they -"

"One day if I have a family, I hope I can be half the mother you are." Lizzy tells me and before I can reply, I hear Finny and Mey-Rin followed by two small familiar voices and I turn toward the sounds.

Rachel is giggling and skipping in a circle around our maid who grins happily and Vincent is holding Finny's hand. Behind them I see Sebastian and the rest of our staff bringing Rowan, Evian and the babies.

I notice Cynna has joined them in his human form, his green eyes are keeping close watch on the servants.

"Look, we found him!" Rachel cries running over to us. "We are good at finding him." She throws her arms around me and I return the hug and find myself surrounded by my children.

"We missed you very much, daddy said we could have a walk and you will be happy to see us because you are not good at not being worried for us."

"Dad is doing good,we are being nice and we even got Cynna to come!" Vincent pointed to our butler who gave a short bow.

"I see that, I missed you my little ones." I tell them.

"Our baby hearts are happy when you are here mommy, when you come home can we have a story and rock in the chair until we are sleepy?"

"Rachel, now isn't the time, we came to say hello and then continue on our way." Sebastian said. I know he did this for me, he doesn't usually bring everyone out like this. He goes out of his way to make sure I can be comfortable and I never tell him nearly enough that I appreciate his efforts. He's a great father and that just makes the love I have for him stronger.

there's not a lot of opportunity to relax and have a clear mind, not after being a mother, but you learn the meaning of unconditional love and if you're lucky enough to have a mate like mine, that love lasts forever


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh mommy, I have a present just for you. It is a baby Rachel one." Rachel calls to me while I'm visiting with my parents and aunt. She grins when she sees our company.

"Grandma Rachel, Grandpa Vincent, Madame Red, you are here!" She cries excitedly, giving each of them a hug. She always gives Madame Red an extra hug, although she doesn't seem to recall what happened the night she was born and how Madame Red had helped her and Vincent find me, she often says that having her here is 'one of the happiest things in the world.'

"Hello little Rachel, how are you?" Madame Red asks as she releases her.

"Hello, I am a good Rachel. Do you have Scarlet?"

"She's playing with your brothers."

"Madame Red?" Rachel rests her head on my aunt's shoulder, it's clear that they love each other, I used to do the same when I was small. I would run to greet her everytime she came to visit. She would lift me up and hug me tight before carrying me back into the sitting room to my parents.

I felt sad for her the night we reunited in that terrible place. To think that it hurt her so much to the point that she was trapped in there all that time. I knew immediately after she said I shouldn't have been born that she did it more out of pain from her own loss than anything. I saw the tears in her eyes. I also knew that she did love me, I've always been Special ' to her. In refusing to kill me and giving her own life because of it, I couldn't possibly love her any less than I always had. She still feels guilty about it.

"Do you want to see my Rachel present for mommy and can I please play with Scarlet?"

"I'd love to see and I'm sure she wouldn't mind, she loves you very much."

"just like you and you love my mommy very much."

"That's right, your mother is precious to me." I hear her say these words and feel a touch of pain in my heart. I had told Sebastian to kill her that night. It was no comfort at all that I stopped him. Being a mother now, knowing what it feels like to nearly lose a child, I can't imagine if it hurt me to go through that,what she felt to lose her unborn child. But that's where she's obviously stronger than I am because she kept living. If Rachel and Vincent hadn't lived I wouldn't have had the strength to strength to live myself.

"It is a poem about my mommy. I like to make Rachel presents and give them to mommy." My little girl stood in the middle of the room,her smile widened and her little fangs were visible.

"A mommy story by Rachel Ann." She began happily. My children often Write' me letters and poems. It's very rewarding to have my job.

"My story says... I know a special mommy, he is happy and nice.

He loves babies and family and makes me feel happy too.

The mommy is special because he plays lots of games and cuddles with babies when they are so sad.

The mommy is good and happy and good. He makes us put on coats and hats in the cold. He protects us from scary things that want to be mean and he loves my daddy.

I know the bestest mommy in the whole wide world and I smile and laugh because he is mine. Thank you mommy for loving me lots,for cuddles and kisses and bunches of hugs.

Yay mommy!" She throws her arms in the air and jumps up and down excitedly. Everyone claps for her. I'm proud of my daughter, I look at my Rachel and see how comfortable she is in front of an audience, she'll be an entertainer one day. She loves to perform.

Lately she and Sebastian have been putting on little plays for our family and inviting my family to watch, so far they've all been 'sold out' as Sebastian puts it.

"Did you love it so much mommy?" She asks excitedly.

"I loved it very much." I let her as she climbs onto my lap and gives me the paper that she's Written on. My smile widens as I see her 'words' wiggly lines serve as her story, I can't be hard on her, I know she's trying and I'm afraid Lizzy's starting to have an influence on me as all I can think when looking at the paper is That's so cute' I suppose that's what happens when you live with someone.

My children are absolutely incredible. This realization puzzles me. They certainly didn't get that from me. We have our struggles here and there as I imagine any family does but this is the life I chose. Being a mother wasn't something I wanted from the beginning and now that my children are here, I'm mortified by my reaction when I was told I was pregnant with Evian. How could I have even thought I didn't want him?

Madam Red was tormented by the loss of Scarlet and from my understanding I had always been wanted I have to wonder how Evian truly felt, did he really know I loved him then,maybe he was trying to make me feel better.

Spending this time with my parents and my aunt has been eye opening. I'm grateful to them for their guidance I could certainly use it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mommy, mommy, Daddy wants you to come see him!" I sigh, I was just getting into the book I had been trying to read for the last week. Sometimes I feel as if I have seven children counting Sebastian. It's not often but it happens. I don't mean to, but I sometimes react to those situations with irritation and sarcasm. Honestly, it's not often at all that I find myself in stressful situations, Sebastian knows what to do to make me relax and he handles everything for me, I should be more grateful to him.

"Tell him I'm not here." I tell her and I can hear her running back to give him the message.

A short time later, Rachel returns.

"Daddy wants to know where you are so I said I will ask. Mommy where did you go?" Despite my mood, I can't help but smile a bit.

"I'm on holiday, tell your father if he wants something he'll have to wait until I get back." She giggles and skips out of the room.

"Mommy, Daddy wants to know when you will be home." My children love running between Sebastian and myself to give us messages. It's just one of the many games we play with them. I still don't understand why it's so amusing to them, but as I found out when I had Evian, when your child laughs,it's one of the most beautiful sounds you can ever hope to hear.

"Tell him I'll be home sometime in the next three or four years." She turned quickly but stopped.

"Mommy, you will not really leave will you?" She asks worriedly.

"I'm not going anywhere,it's alright."

"Yay!" She cries and runs to her father, giving me time to turn the page and read half the next.

"Daddy said okay, do not forget to call home to let him know that you are okay."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, Daddy said so." She confirms.

"Then tell him I refuse to call or write and I've run away." I said pretending to be upset, I know Rachel will copy my tone as best she can. I smirk at the thought of his reaction.

This time it takes a bit longer than before for her to return.

"Daddy says it is okay, the red man can take care of us. Mr. Prince Soma and Mr. Agni will move in to help. He said that if you are running away you should take puppy too and please do not forget to wear a jacket and stay away from water."

"Tell him I refuse to stay away from it." She claps her hands and giggles, even though she has no idea why Sebastian tells me to avoid the water. Little footsteps run toward me again.

"Daddy say you are a demon, not a fishy. You are not supposed to live in the water."

"tell him it's too late, I've already gone." This time, I manage to finish the chapter.

"Daddy said oh no, he is so very sad and he did not mean it, he wants you to come back because if you run away, he will cry forever and he cannot have a better one than you because you are the very best and good and he would never be happy again!"

"If he wants me, he'll have to find me." This time, I can hear our four oldest children calling me, followed by Sebastian and I keep quiet hoping to finish my book before the game ends.

"Ciel, where have you gone, I'm terribly sorry for my comments, please come home." Sebastian calls in mock sadness.

"Mama, I will give you a big hug if you do not run away. We love you so much Mama, come out and play with me." Evian says, he's standing just outside the door now.

"Dad, what should we do, mum is not here." Rowan giggled.

"I can't say for sure my son, perhaps the best thing to do is check the lake on our property, if he isn't there... We will just have to finish off his chocolate supply." I read the last few pages and close my book, I'm astonished by the fact that I actually finished it, being a mother rarely gives me time for such things. Everything is silent now and I put the book back on the shelf and open the door to an empty hallway. I make my way toward my bedroom, Sebastian should keep them busy for a while. I open the door and walk to the bed past my closet and prepare to lie down for the moment.

Before I can lower myself onto the bed, I hear an odd creaking sound from inside my closet and investigate. I find nothing but our clothes,photo albums and an assortment of objects Sebastian and I have collected.

I let out a sighed. I close the door and suddenly feel two arms wrap tightly around me, catching me off guard.

"Damn it Sebastian!" I shout, at first feeling irritated by the prank.

"My goodness, Children, I've finally done it." He calls out and I hear them laughing now from the far side of the bed.

"Remember this day children, for it will go down in history as the day I finally managed to frighten your mother." He chuckles holding me close, he's in his true form, the form I love best. The real Sebastian.

"Let go of me, I wasn't frightened, you just..startled me." I retort, I try to be angry but the feeling is gone now. Sebastian turns me around to face him, he begins to nuzzle me and I feel truly happy and loved. I can't stop myself from smiling.

"I simply can't tell you how happy I am to have found you my beautiful Ciel. What is life without you?" The children cheer for him.

"Did you enjoy your book my love?" He whispers in my ear before kissing me softly.

"I did, thank you." This time I initiate the affection and press my lips to his. His dark form, and glowing eyes are a rare sight since the servants and Lizzy came to stay with us. I wish I could see him more instead of my former butler. He calls himself a monster and I believe at one time in his life, he could have been. When I look at him as he was meant to be, I feel only love. Sebastian is sometimes my seventh child, and even though I don't always show it, I'm grateful to him for being the father he is, for teaching me what unconditional love really is.

"I love you, my disobedient little dog." He says nuzzling me again.

"You're such a child sometimes." I tell him trying to push him away playfully, but pretending to be serious.

"But my dear mate, love of my life, I must hear you say say those three words."

"Tell him mommy, daddy likes to tell you!" Rachel exclaims.

"Mama and Dad are so funny!" Evian laughs. Vincent and Rowan say nothing. They don't like it when Sebastian and I show affection to each other in this way.

"You damn demon." I say stubbornly. He chuckles.

"Close enough...for now."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mama, are you awake now, I missed you while I was sleeping. I had a silly dream and you were in it. I came to see you are you happy?"Evian calls snuggling in close to me. I open my eyes to see him lying on his side, his favorite toy held in his hands.

Evian smiles when he sees I'm awake, his little fangs just visible. To a mother, seeing your child so happy to see you, even if's just the first time they see you in the morning after a night of sleep, is heartwarming. I always feel loved when my children greet me this way. I return the smile and reach out to stroke his hair, he giggles.

"Mama, guess what!" He cries excitedly.

"What?" I reply still not fully awake.

"You have to guess, that is a happy game, do you want to play it with me?"How do I tell my eldest son it's too early for games when he's smiling this way and looking at mt so hopefully?

"Did your father finally give in and fix the building across the yard?" Evian shakes his head.

"Try again Mama, this is fun. I like playing with you. Do you like to play with me?"

"Yes, I love spending time with my little Evian." I reply as his grin widens.

"This is such a happy thing, you are the best happy thing ever. I am happy that you are my mama, it is good to have a good mama. You make us feel happy all the time!"

"You and your siblings make me happy, I'm happy to be your mother. " I can never say it enough, I feel as if I have to say it as often as I can, especially after the start we had. Evian says he knows I want him and love him, but I can't completely get over my guilt. It's so hard for me to think that I could be so cold to someone who is so precious to me.

"What else do you guess Mama?"He asks excitedly.

"Did Angelina and Kathryn eat all the chocolate?"

"No."

"Then it must be that Vincent, Rachel and Rowan were-"Evian laughed.

"no, no Mama. I will tell you. I had a happy dream!" he announced moving closer to me. "Can I tell you?"

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything."

"Even if it is not 'portant?"

"Evian, anything you want to tell me is important to me."

"Anything...even if it is a dream or about silly things?"

"Yes, even then. If it's important to you I'll listen as best I can." I could see tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Evian?"

"I am so happy. My mama will always listen to me, even silly things. This is a happy thing Mama, you are so good. I am happy to have my Mama." He sniffles. I hold him tight.

"Of course I'll listen, you're my little one and I love you very much."

"I love you too Mama. I had a dream that we were playing outside with the puppy and you cuddled me and baby Angel gave us hugs and was not unhappy and Baby Kathryn was petting the puppy and Brother Vincent and Sister Rachel were running and running very fast and Dad could not catch them. Brother Rowan was eating some cake and he shared. We had fun. Can we please go outside today and play,can we bring Mey-Rin, Finny,Bard, Tanaka and Cousin Lizzy with us?" I sighed, being the mother I have become, I could only give one answer.

"I think that's a good idea, What's your father doing?"

"He is getting ready to see grandfather, he wants to play a game with dad because they do not spend lots of time together. Will dad play when he is done?"

"Can you go tell your father to come here?"Evian nods and rushes off allowing me time to sit up and stretch before Sebastian get here.

"Is everything alright?" I hear him ask as he enters.

"It's fine, come here." I call softly and he walks over to kneel in front of me.

"You wanted to see me love, what do you need?"I smile faintly as I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder, he holds me close.

"Can you do something for me today?"I ask.

"Just tell ,me what you need and I shall see to it." He replied I can hear the curiosity in his voice.

"It's nice outside today, I'd like for us as a family to go out and play this afternoon or early evening to give you time with your father. Will you do that for us?"

"I would do anything at all for you and our children. I will return to you in enough time to have some family activities. I promise. Our family is precious to me and I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you have given me this opportunity. "

"You don't need to tell me, you look after them and love them. You're a great father." I tell him as he begins to nuzzle me gently. I don't tell him this, but I enjoy nuzzling quite a lot. I suppose it's because when he does nuzzle me, it's something that's reserved only for me. This is his special way of saying he loves me. It's impossible to think that he doesn't genuinely love me when he does it. I can be insecure sometimes and I nuzzling helps.

When Sebastian leaves, it's up to me to feed our children. He's already seen to it that I've eaten. I make my way down to the kitchen where I find Mey-Rin setting the table for the children.

"Good morning young Master." She greets me with a smile. A lot can be said about my servants, they tend to ruin or break everything they come in contact with, they're terribly incompetent and drive us all up the wall...but they're the most loyal and genuinely loving staff I've ever known. They don't look after my family because they have to, they do it because they want to I'll always be grateful to them for what they've done. I love them as if they were part of my family..no, not as if they were, they are my family.

I'm thankful to Sebastian as well, he brought them back to me, I know it wasn't an easy decision for him, but he did it so that I would be happy, he's always doing everything he can to keep me and the children in good spirits. It's funny how Sebastian's always going on about how much of a monster he is, I can't see a monster being so gentle and loving, no matter what form he may take, Sebastian is still the same. We all love him for it. He acts scary to keep the servants in line, but I think they're growing on him.

After greeting Mey-Rin as I do each morning, Finny brings in the vases with the white and pink roses. He sets them in their places at the table and turns to me.

"Morning young master." He says cheerfully.

"Morning Finny,." I say.

"I've already started my chores and I should be finished with the courtyard this afternoon." He says proudly.

"Good. Keep going, try not to kill the grass this time."I say with a faint smile. Poor Finny, Sebastian's been getting frustrated with him lately, last time Finny went into a panic after he and Pluto destroyed the garden. Sebastian doesn't know about it, he rarely goes there. I'm not sure what it is, but I am very protective of them. I know they can look after themselves but finny seems to bring out my maternal instinct a bit more than the others.

I fill the feeding glasses quickly just in time as my four eldest children rush in.

"Hello again Mama, we are here,can we please eat?"Evian asks, the children surround me, their tiny arms grab onto me and I return the hug.

"Go on, breakfast's ready for you. I want you to sit down at the table and eat, I still have to make bottles for Kathryn and Angelina." I explain, the children do as I ask and take their seats. They look to their glasses and smile, sitting still.

"Thank you for feeding us, our little tummies are never hungry for a long time. You are a happy thing and we like to be your babies. Our hearts are so happy to have you and our tummies are happy to have yummy things. Thank you very much, we love you!" The children say in unison. I don't know what started that but it seems to have become an everyday occurrence. They do something similar at bedtime when both Sebastian and I tuck them in. They like to thank both of us for protecting and loving them as we do.

"I want you to finish breakfast and go get dressed for the day, once you've done that, I need you to get some of your outside toys and put them next to the courtyard door. " Their grins widen and they giggle.

"We can go out to play today, brothers, this is good. Mommy is going to take us to play!" Rachel cries causing my sons to cheer.

"This will be so happy, Sister Rachel, will you play racing with me?" Vincent asks hopefully, Rachel nodded.

"Oh yes Brother, I will play. I will. Can I win please?" Vincent smiled.

"Okay Sister, you can be the winner. I will let you."He replied, the boys love making their sisters happy.

"That;s not exactly how it works, you have to race to see who wins, not let the other person win." I tell them finishing the bottles.

By mid afternoon, Sebastian came home and everyone, including Lizzy and the staff went outside, Alois stopped by and let Lenora and Luca play with the children. He, Sebastian, Vincent and Rachel had decided to race across the courtyard. As usual, Rachel won every time.

"You won again, that isn't very fair." Alois whined playfully., he crossed his arms, Rachel did the same.

"It is so fair Cousin Alois, I am a little Rachel, I am allowed to win if I want to." My daughter protested.

"I want a turn to win."He continued to tease.

"No, no. you cannot win. I already won. I will tell my mommy." Alois chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of your mother."Rachel narrowed her eyes at him and I moved closer.

"You should be, my mommy can beat you up all by himself and you will cry lots and lots."

"You think so?" He pressed.

"Yes, my mommy is better than your mommy!" Rachel stomped her foot, leaving Alois in a state of shock.

"Rachel Ann, that's not a nice thing to say. Be nice to Alois,tell him you're sorry, you wouldn't like someone saying that to you would you?" Rachel shook her head as I spoke.

"I would tell my brothers...they would beat them up." Alois smirked.

"It's alright Rachel, I know, it's so easy to see that we both have a high opinion of our mothers. Let's just agree that you love your mother very much and I love Hannah the same alright?" Rachel hesitated then smiled.

"Okay. It is good to love your mommy. I will be nice." I shake my head in amusement.

Soon, I find myself playing catch with Evian, Rowan and Lizzy while Angelina and Kathryn nap peacefully in their cradles under the tree with Finny and Cynna standing by.

"This is happy, look at us, we are all together and we are playing this is good!" Vincent cried out as he ran past , Sebastian followed seconds later.

"you cannot get me dad." I hear him say.

"We'll see Vincent, it's only a matter of time." Sebastian responds catching him off guard , lifting him up and tickling him. Vincent giggled and squirmed in Sebastian's arms. It wasn't long before Pluto realized we were all enjoying ourselves and came to join us causing more laughter from the children.

I feel little arms around me suddenly and look down to see Evian.

"Thank you Mama, you are good. You are so nice to play games with us and feed us and give us love. Can we come out and see the pretty stars and moon later?"

"We'll see Evian." I kiss his head. I know that when night falls and the stars and moon come out to add their soft candlelight beams to the beautiful, calming darkness, I'll be lying in the courtyard on a large blanket looking toward the sky with my children and Sebastian beside me.

My children are growing, soon, they won't want to spend this time with us, but I do hope that when the day comes, when they're finding their own way in the world, Sebastian and I have given them enough fond memories to look back on and know how much we love them and of course that if they ever run into any trouble, I would be more than happy to welcome them all back home.


	9. Chapter 9

A lot can be said for my children. They're so young and yet they really appreciate all they have. Sebastian says they seem more human than demon most of the time and he imagines that they take after me, though Rowan, Vincent, Rachel, Angelina and Kathryn resemble him in appearance.

During a visit, my parents confirmed this to a degree.

Such as when I'm not feeling well or upset, the children take it upon themselves to show me exactly what I do for them. At least according to their views.

"No Brother Vincent, I had the puppy first, you can have him later, do not take him away from me!" I hear Rachel shriek one dreary, rainy afternoon. I had been resting on the sofa when they began to fight, I had been in pain for days. During my pregnancy with Vincent and Rachel the two were quite...active. Since then, when the rain comes, I sometimes have pain where my ribs had been broken. I of course never told them what happened, I refuse to be like the mothers I've met here who tell their children of the pain they suffered during and after the birth. My children didn't do anything to hurt me purposely and I can't hold them accountable for my decision to bring them into the world. Why upset them by telling them about something they couldn't control?

They are after all gifts and very much wanted and loved.

I sit up slowly, careful not to show my pain too much, I like to protect them from it. Sebastian tells me I don't have to hide the fact that I hurt, but I refuse to upset my little ones and frightening them isn't something I find to be within the 'good mothering' standard I hope to follow.

"What on Earth are you two on about?" I ask sternly as I notice Pluto's massive head coming into the window, Rachel stood on one side while Vincent glared at her from the other, Pluto whimpered pitifully.

"Mommy, I am happy you are here, Brother Vincent is being so mean to me, he wants to have puppy all by himself. Puppy came in to play with me. He was giving me kissy and then Brother Vincent came and took the Kissy away and I love my puppy so much, it is not nice and it hurts my tiny Rachel heart so much it is all broken now." She places a tiny clawed hand to her chest as tears begin to fall.

"But Mommy, Sister Rachel had Puppy all day yesterday, I want him too. I like Puppy kisses. Cousin Lizzy said it is okay to like it. Dad does not like the puppy but I love him. When is my turn?"He crosses his arms angrily and sniffles. I sigh.

"Vincent, Rachel, Pluto loves both of you very much and his tongue is probably big enough to give both of you kisses at once. I need you to share him and be nice to each other. I won't have the fighting. Anyway, with the rain coming again, Pluto probably won't be out long, he'll want to be in his own house that your father and Cynna made him when he came to live with us." I explain calmly.

"Oh but Mommy, we do not want our puppy to go. I want him forever. Do you not know that we love our big puppy, he is bigger than my daddy." Rachel sobbed.

"I understand, I know you both love Pluto, so do I but it's best if he's dry and warm. I want you both to apologize to each other and to Pluto for upsetting him." I say hoping to teach them their lesson. I watch them turn to each other.

"I am so sorry Sister, I was not a nice brother to you. I hope you still love me. I will be a happy thing for you." He reaches out to his sister. She hesitates before allowing him to hug her.

"Brother Vincent, you are so mean to me some times, I do not like that. I want to have a nice brother, like brother Evian. Please be a nice twin brother to me. I am sorry for being a bad Sister Rachel to you and not letting you have my puppy. I still love you. Do not worry." They turn to Pluto who seems confused.

"We are so sorry for making you sad Puppy, thank you for coming to be a happy thing and play. We love you so much. Do you still love us too?" As if to answer them, Pluto barks excitedly and licks them both. Soon my eldest set of twins are giggling and playing peacefully, allowing me to return to the sofa.

I sit down carefully and lean back. It's not long before I'm disturbed once more by Rowan and Evian, who seem to be having an argument of their own. This time poor Lizzy is with them trying to figure out what was happening. I groan in both frustration and pain as I once again push myself from my seat, this time traveling into the parlor.

"It's my turn now, give it to me, and give Lovey back you meanie head!"Rowan shouts, I;m shocked to find Evian holding the bear out of Rowan's grasp.

"Evian Michael, give the bear back to your brother and both of you come to me." I order, Lizzy seems at a loss. Even my little Evian has his days. I do my best to ignore the sharp ache. Evian looks at me with his head slightly tilted.

"Mama, are you okay?" He asks softly handing the bear back to Rowan, who holds it tight as he stands in front of me.

"I'm fine, the problem is that the two of you were fighting and I need to know what's going on." I tell them.

"My poor Mama, you are not feeling good today, I will be nice. You should sit down." Evian says gently.

"Evian, that's not the point, I want you to listen to me, you and Rowan both know that your father and I-" I stop to prevent them from hearing the pain I feel.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"Lizzy is obviously worried about me and the children seem alarmed. I silently curse myself for my failure to hide it.

"Would you mind taking the boys up to their rooms, They can come back when they're called for."

"Of course, come on Rowan and Evian, listen to your mother." she ushers them up the stairs leaving me to hope Vincent and Rachel don't run into me until the discomfort passes. I'm thankful that Sebastian's taken Angelina and Kathryn with him to see his family. I stand still for just a moment before deciding that the pain will be with me a while and I've no choice but to deal with it and get some work done.

I had just begun to pick up some of their toys and jackets, a task that wasn't easy at all in the moment, when I heard Rachel behind me.

"Mommy, are you sad with us?" she asked in her tiny voice.

"No Princess, everything is alright now." I promised. She wasted no time in coming to join me, She picked up her tiger and surprised me by taking me by my hand and leading me back to the sofa.

"Come on Mommy, you should sit down so you will feel better, I will take care of you."

"I'm fine, you don't need to-"

"I will show you what a good mommy you are. This is what you do for us when we are feeling yucky, You can stay here, I will pick up all the toys. I even did a good thing mommy, I told Mey-Rin to help. She is cleaning up the sitting room and Finny is helping. I asked Cynna to please make tea so you can be happy. He said he will bring you some. I know my daddy does it but he is not at home now." She explains, placing the tiger beside me with a smile.

"Rachel, I'm not feeling -"

"It is okay mommy, you are a happy Mommy to have and I am a good Rachel. You do not have to keep me safe from it. I think sometimes it is hard to be a mommy with babies. But you do a good job and I am a proud of you Rachel. You even take good care of us when you are not happy. We do not mean to make you unhappy. We are your tiny babies, we love you."

"I love you too Rachel, but really you-"

"hush now mommy, I will pretend to be mommy so you can see. Is that okay?" I admit that I was curious to see what my daughter's perception of me was.

"Just for a little while." I replied, noticing her grin widening.

"Yay, you can be baby mommy. I will show you and it will be happy." She giggled and then moved closer to me, climbing up n the sofa and pressing her hand to my forehead.

"You are not warm baby mommy, but I know you feel icky, Do not worry baby, I will cuddle you until you get better." She said before doing just that. I will have to talk to daddy about taking you to the healer for medicine for your owie. I will make you all better." She climbed down and began to pace the floor, her hands pressed against her cheeks, much to my confusion.

"Oh no, poor baby mommy, he is not feeling good. I am so sad, I love baby mommy very much. Maybe I am not a good mommy because baby mommy is not feeling well. Oh no." She said pretending to be upset. She stopped suddenly.

"I know what to do, I do not know that I know but I will do it anyway." She rushed back to me.

"Are you warm enough baby, I will bring you my blanky and pillows, it will be okay. I will be back, I promise, I will not go away forever." She ran off leaving me intrigued by her performance. Moments later, she reappeared with her brothers and Lizzy, she did in fact bring me a blanket and two pillows.

"This is so adorable, Rachel told us about what she was doing, this is so sweet." Lizzy cooed.

"Cousin Lizzy, you can be a baby too. Brothers, you are the brothers." she announced. Before anything else could happen, Cynna arrived with the tea.

"By request from Miss Rachel." He said handing me a white teacup decorated with a red heart on the side.

"I picked the cup all by myself, just for you. Hearts mean love and that is very good because I love my mommy!" She said. I couldn't help but smile. I thanked Cynna and turned my attention to Rachel.

"I love you too. Thank you, this was very thoughtful." I said stroking her hair lovingly. She giggled.

"You are welcome, do you see mommy, you are such a happy thing to us. Cousin Lizzy you are a baby too so you have to sit down because you are big and babies are not." She instructed. Lizzy chuckled and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Now what should I do mommy Rachel?" Lizzy asked, Rachel thought for a moment then responded.

"You sit there and play while I make baby mommy feel better, be nice with each other or I will tell daddy." Lizzy and I exchange glances and it's clear we have the same idea.

"I want the tiger!: Lizzy cries doing her best to sound argumentative. I playfully narrow my eyes to glare at her.

"Mine!" I yell back.

:But I want it!"

"No, I had it first, it's my toy!"

"No no babies, that is not nice, you are not sharing, and baby mommy has an owie so he get to have a tiger." Rachel said firmly.

Lizzy pretends to cry.

"Don't be sad eh...baby cousin Lizzy, I'll share Lovely with you." Rowan hands her his bear and she smiles. The children giggle as Lizzy cuddles Lovey and I pretend the tiger is dancing. When Sebastian comes home, he walks into the game and is understandably confused by the greeting.

"What are all of you doing?" He asks putting Angelina and Kathryn down on the floor in front of their siblings.

"Oh Daddy, I am showing my mommy that he is a good mommy. He is my baby and I am a mommy that acts like he does. Cousin Lizzy is my baby too. Mommy is not feeling good, he has an owie. We were not nice babies today but he loves us anyway." He turns to me.

"You're in pain Love?"

"Some." I say, he kisses me and whispers in my ear.

"Is it your ribs again?" it doesn't surprise me that he's already figured it out. I nod.

"I'll be back with you shortly." he promises and makes his way down the hall.

"Sisters, Brothers, I want to play, can I please be Grandfather?" Evian asks and they agree. I can hardly wait to see this.

"I will be dad." Vincent said excitedly. Evian stands as straight as he can and walks up to his brother,

"S'bastian, you are my son. I am a king and someday when you are old like me, you will be king too."Evian does his best to copy his grandfather's deep voice.

"Yay, I will be a king and play with my mate and babies all day and you will not be allowed because you are too old and cranky." Evian gasps.

"You are not nice, you have to go to your room because I am king and I said to. I am big and scary so you have to listen to me." We all laugh, and I regret it as it triggers the aching. It doesn't take long for Sebastian to return just as 'the king' is sentencing 'Sebastian' to live with Pluto for the rest of his life.

"Goodness, I didn't realize Father could be so harsh." My Sebastian says playfully. I see he's carrying a towel.

"What's that for?" I gesture to the object in his hands.

"A heat source will help with your pain. I thought perhaps you could use on about now." He lays it gently over my sore spot and I begin to feel better, relaxing more into the pillows.

"Mommy is good at taking care of us, but Daddy is good at taking care of mommy." Rachel exclaimed.

"So Ciel, have you learned your lesson from watching our daughter's portrayal of you?" Sebastian sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Well, if somehow I'm half the mother Rachel thinks I am, I must be a damn good mother after all."

"Indeed you are an amazing mother, no one else could ever do a better job. Not many would deal with such recurring pain and suffer in silence to protect their children, fewer still would have gone through the events that brought n this pain. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I couldn't have gotten through that event if I hadn't had you with me." Sebastian begins to nuzzle me.

"I know one, I'll be red man. Come on brother Vincent you are dad. Sebastian and I can't resist watching as Rowan runs in a circle.

"oh no, oh no. don't kick my face, oh no!" he cries in mock terror.

"Yes, I will kick your face, I am a demon and you are not nice!"Vincent replies and Rowan turns to face him.

"Then I will beat you up!" Both boys begin their 'fight' and it isn't long until they knock each other down and complain of their heads hurting. Rachel rushes over before Sebastian and I can move and shakes her head disapprovingly.

"You should not be running, you will be hurt lots." She sighs. " I will take care of you because a mommy's work is never done."


End file.
